1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to machines for extruding food products, for example, from corn meal, and more particularly relates to a method and means for controlling such a machine with improved bulk density sampler techniques for selective sampling of extruded material flowing in a material processing stream.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by machines of the type manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present application, one exemplification of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,738 issued Sep. 1, 1992 and entitled "Computerized Food Product Extrusion Machine and Method."
Bulk density sampler arrangements occur in the prior art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,384 issued Oct. 8, 1996 wherein a receptacle of known volume is intermittently interposed into and out of a stream of flowing material to gather a supply of the formed extruded material. After the receptacle is withdrawn from the product stream, special instrumentalities must be provided to measure the weight of the gathered formed product. First, the receptacle is weighed when it is empty and it is weighed again when it is full. Means are provided to restore the sample product into product stream.
Additionally, the mechanism must be provided with a housing for protection of the sampling assembly and receptacle from the product stream and other debris which may be present in the operating environment.